


Working title: alex is going to fight everyone

by theyre_my_babies



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Finals Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_my_babies/pseuds/theyre_my_babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble. in this time of finals and suffering, have a fic. all mistakes are intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working title: alex is going to fight everyone

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am and i have a final at 9 that i am 0% prepared for. good luck guys

“I don’t even care anymore,” Alex said, eyes dead. “This isn’t worth my time. Do you know what I’ve done? Do you know where I’ve been? I don’t have to put up with this bullshit.”

Tom moaned desperately. “Alex, no, please… You can’t give up. Don’t leave me to deal with this on my own, I can’t do it. I’m not strong enough without you, bro…”

Alex shook his head and rose from the too-deep sofa. “No, Tom. Finals week isn’t worth it. I don’t have the will to work through this anymore. All the things I’ve seen, all the things I’ve been forced into, all the people I’ve lost… Tom, this is worse than any of it. The system won’t control me anymore. I won’t put up with this slavedriving. It’s time to take a stand, Tom…” Alex lifted his head gloriously to the heavens (or rather, the ceiling fan), envisioning the darkening of the sky and the crackling of thunder and lightning, and shouted: “ANARCHY!”

“I don’t know you anymore, Alex,” Tom sobbed into his essay. “It’s like,,, all those years,,, we were bros, man,,... and now you’re gone. I don’t even recognize you.”

Alex lowered his head at that, slowly, shocked, and knelt next to Tom.

“Bro,” Alex whispered. “You’ll always be my bro. Stand next to me. Come with mee,, together we can leave this world of pain and suffering behind and,,, live happily.”

“I can’t do it,” Tom whispered back. “You know I can’t, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes darkened. “Then,,, This is goodbye, Tom. For all of the times we had together, for the bromance we shared… I’ll always remember you. I hope,,, - I hope you find your happiness, Tom.”

“You too, Alex,” Tom said. His eyes began to water. “You too.”

Alex turned away, dramatically, to hide the tears coming to his eyes.

Just then, the door opened.

“For fucks sake.” Wolf rolled his eyes. “I leave for ten minutes and come back to this? Alex, here. I brought Starbucks. Do a couple pushups, touch your toes, then sit your ass back down. You’re passing your fucking finals, kid.”

“But Wolf!” Alex protested, as he greedily accepted the cold drink from Wolf’s hands. “The anarchy! The injustice of it all!”

“Kid, Wolf sighed, “if you have to go to psych because of finals, ‘6 is gonna have my head and then where are you and your minion gonna be?”

Alex quieted, partially because of what Wolf had said and partially because desperately needed caffeine was finally making its way down his throat.

“Yes,” Alex finally said, giving in. “You’re right. Tom. Bro. I’m sorry.” He collapsed back into the couch. “I love you too much, Bro… All the injustice in the world mean nothing next to my best bro. I’ll do it for you.”

“Bro,” Tom said, eyes teary as Alex took another frappucino from Wolf and offered it to him. He accepted it gratefully. “Thank you, bro.”

Wolf sighed helplessly. “Kids. I’m gonna sit in the comfy chair and read, guys. You need anything, you let me know."


End file.
